Why is it so hard to be honest?
by Sakurai22
Summary: During an apparently normal day, a competition turned into something unexpected for Neptune. Can the main character of main characters deal with a situation like this? Warning: it gets into the M-rating stuff pretty fast.
1. Events and Cameras

The annual goddesses' multisport race is about to start.

An event held at Lastation every year to show off the CPUs physical aptitude and demonstrate that they are fit enough to fight the monsters threatening their nations.

And even though Noire really prides herself for creating such an innovative contest, she has never won any of them, one would though the event being held on Lastation would give her an advantage, but looks like it didn't. Will this finally be her year?

The competition is different each year, this time is a swimrun competition, running for 3 Km and swimming 1 Km. If they fly they're immediately disqualified.

All the goddesses in their transformed states are at the starting line and they're all wearing Lastation competition swimsuits designed by Noire, a one-piece swimsuit blue at the front and back, and pink at the sides.

"I won't lose this time!" Black Heart yelled.

"We'll see that, Noire." Purple Heart replied smugly.

They got in their positions.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

And the race begins.

Blanc has a head start for being the lightest, but Noire and Neptune promptly catch up to her, Vert tries her hardest to reach them, but running isn't really her forte.

 _What you don't know, Neptune, is that I always win._ Noire thought while looking at the sides, there were cameras everywhere filming all the CPUs movements from every possible angle. The cameras are filming the 4 of them, including Purple Heart of course, running and swimming, in their tight swimsuits, so tight you can see their nipples outline with a camera of enough quality and have a perfect close-up to their sexy butts. And the Lastation goddess has complete access to every single one of the tapes. _I'm a genius._

After a few minutes they covered the 1st Km running, Noire is still thinking to herself. _Who cares about winning a stupid race, I can work harder than all of them and get more shares almost effortlessly, the real winner of this event is the person who has front row seats to see a sweating Purple Heart shake her hips, and that's me._

Covering 2 Km and during the whole race, Noire kept up with Neptune, but never surpassed her, she stayed right behind her looking directly at her hypnotizing shaking ass, only looking to the front when the cameras focused on her. _Goddamn it, why is she so sexy? If we were a couple I could touch that ass every night, use her as a pillow and do everything I want! But right now I can only use it as a masturbation material… well, not exactly "right now", but those tapes surely will help once I get my hands on them._

Almost getting to the 3rd Km and Noire started panting a bit, she was starting to get tired, and since the goddesses have similar stamina, Purple Heart was too. _She's sweating a lot, the swimsuit is starting to get wet and we're not even in the water yet… that panting… is so hot… I'm getting more horny than usual…_ Black Heart's face became a bit red. _Thinking about it, I doubt the cameras are of quality enough to compare them to the real thing, maybe I can touch myself a bit right now without anybody noticing._ Noire fondled her right boob with her hand, then groped it a bit once she started to feel comfortable, slowly descending until she reached her lower body and then caressed her lower lips a bit with 2 fingers. _That's enough, I can't do any more in public, let's concentrate, I don't want to be left behind._

But Noire wasn't a single bit satisfied with this.

Finally, they jumped into the water for the last segment of the race. Noire whole viewing range was Purple Heart's ass, right in front of her, a completely wet Purple Heart was swimming displaying to Noire her ass directly to her face. Noire almost tried to reach it with her hand, just a small touch, but it wasn't possible to do it while swimming at the same time. _No! I need to control myself, she'll definitely notice it if I touch her. But… I can't even touch myself while swimming… wait for the tapes Noire! Wait for the tapes!_

But she didn't look like she was able to wait any longer.

 _I… have… to resist…_

They were getting closer to the finish line.

 _Just… a little… more…_

And closer.

 _A little… more…_

Just few meters.

 _More…_

It's right around the corner.

 _Oh my god! The water somehow made her swimsuit tighter!_ _ **I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**_

Noire suddenly stopped, Blanc and Vert passed her, but stopped right after to see what happened.

Just before winning the race, Neptune noticed Noire wasn't behind her anymore, so she looked back but immediately wished she didn't. Because the main event had just begun.

Noire started masturbating, floating face up in the water, she started playing with her breasts really aggressively. Her face was fully flushed red now and she couldn't think straight anymore, she wasn't able to notice that all the cameras were transmitting live her act to all gamindustri, she couldn't control herself, the only think she could think about was Purple Heart, the only think she could do was masturbate to Neptune.

Noire inserted 3 fingers inside her pussy through the swimsuit. "Neptune… Oh Neptune…"

Her power buttons in her eyes transformed into hearts. "Masturbate to Neptune…" Noire pleasured herself faster. "Have to masturbate to Neptune!"

* * *

"You don't need to tell me twice, Noire-san." Nepgear replied, she was in her room watching the race on TV with a hand inside her panties, who said Noire was the only one who could take advantage of those camera shots?

A few minutes later, Histoire passed by and entered her room. "What are you watching, Nepgear-san?"

"Oh, just looking how Noire-san throws her reputation to the trash."

Histoire looked at the TV, but she couldn't believe the events unfolding in front of her.

"Neptune!" Yelled a heart eyed Black Heart.

"Oh my… this happened sooner than I expected, I need to go to Lastation immediately."

"Ok, say hi to Uni-chan for me." Replied Nepgear while still shamelessly pleasuring herself with Histy in the room.

…

…

…

"Are you sure you're not Nepgeo?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Back to the performance, Noire suddenly felt like her power was decreasing, her shares were going down extremely fast. Instead of returning back to her senses though, she did the only logical thing someone as horny as her could do in her situation right now, she used all her remaining power to rip off her swimsuit, ending completely naked while she transformed back, for some reason her eyes still had hearts though. But now she finally can enjoy herself without a swimsuit getting in the way. "Ohh… yeah… this is… so much better… Neptune… I love you, Neptune!"

"That's surprising, I thought heart eyes only happened in doujinshi." Blanc commented.

"Or eroges." Vert added.

Meanwhile, the only thing Purple Heart could do was hopelessly watch since she was too shocked and stunned to react. After a few more minutes she managed to mutter.

"What the fuck is going on?"


	2. Recaps and Travels

"Neptune-san! Come here right now!" Histoire shouted from the other side of the room.

After the event ending thanks to a furious Lastation candidate getting to Noire and returning her back to her senses with a few gunshots, the goddesses and all the personal from the race returned to the Lastation basilicom. Noire was the first to return and locked herself in her room, Uni tried her best to bring her out, but nothing seemed to work.

Meanwhile, Histoire arrived to the place and immediately called Neptune out from her discussion with the other goddesses.

"Histy! Good to see you! You won't believe what just happened!" A panicked Neptune got to her.

"I saw it, Neptune-san. Everyone in gamindustri saw it, it was live on all the TV channels of the 4 nations."

"Ah… huh… that sounds worse than I expected." Nep sweatdropped. "I still don't completely get what happened though."

"Isn't it obvious? All her pent-up sexual frustration finally got to her and she snapped. It happened a lot sooner than I expected though."

"What? You expected this to happen?"

"Neptune-san, you knew Noire-san had a crush on you, right?"

"I might have noticed it a bit…"

"Because I don't even need 3 seconds of her interacting with you to realize it myself, and I can talk for everyone here when-"

"Ok, ok. Yes, I already knew, you got me. But I always thought she was in the palm of my hands, she's so hopelessly in love with me that she will never fall in love with anyone else, and no matter what I do or say, she will remain to my side, so I could keep teasing her until she decided to make a move and have fun keeping the status quo at the same time."

"And, did you really think that everything you did wouldn't have repercussions?"

"Hey, don't try to put the blame on me, I don't think I did anything to stop her from confessing, and she had plenty of chances to confess to me before."

"Did she? Really?"

Yeah, let's do a recap right now. Neptune pulled a notebook that said "previous scripts" on the cover. "These are all the scripts from the previous games, because you can't have Neptunia without breaking the 4th wall." Neptune checked the first page. "Ok, let's see. HDN? No, she wasn't gay yet in that dimension. To the trash." Neptune threw the page to the trash bin behind her. "Mk2? This is the Noire we have here, some scenes between us started setting the scenario, but it was just the beginning, too soon to do it. Victory? She wasn't for more than a few minutes there, I had to deal with the other dimension childish Noire for like 20 years, and the few minutes our Noire was there I only called her "the 2nd cutest doorstop I have ever seen". Man, I was really a cunt on Victory, wasn't I? Moving on, Re;birth1! She had plenty of chances there, like that pudding scene, it was perfect for a confession and she didn't… wait… at the end of that scene when she said _Yes…it's so beautiful…_ Did she mean the sky with the moon and the stars… or me?"

"Do I have to spell it to you?"

"I am a dense main character, ain't I?"

"Yes, you are."

"So blunt, Histy, so blunt. Well, Re;birth2 is the same as Mk2 without some scenes, and Re;birth3 is the same as Victory with more scenes and postgame. VII! She definitely had some chances to confess on VII and she didn't! I admit she did some progress, so props to her for that, but I wonder why at this point of the game she still just doesn't say it outright. The anime and manga, nothing relevant here, we saved each other lives a few times, but that's business as usual for us… wait, there was that manga in which I was hypnotized to be her wife and she almost kissed me, that was really rude now that I think about it, our first kiss would have been when I wasn't aware of what I was doing! But she just confessed to me when she wasn't aware of what she was doing a few hours ago, while masturbating… naked… on national TV… so I guess we're even. Spin-offs? They don't matter at all."

Neptune threw the spin-offs page to the trash bin without looking, but it was caught by someone on the air.

"Hey!" Uni yelled.

"Huh?"

"They matter to me, Nepgear and I confessed our love for each other in Blanc's game, you know." Uni joined the discussion.

"Uni! How is Noire? Did she came out of her room already?"

Uni crossed her arms. "No, no matter what I do, she doesn't open the door. I don't think I can convince her by myself, I need your help, no, she needs you."

"But what can I even do?"

"Well, for starters, don't laugh on her face."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"There was a reason she didn't confess to you on VII, she was scared, scared that you would laugh at her confession on her face."

"Even as Purple Heart?"

"Especially as Purple Heart, she was having nightmares with Purple Heart laughing while she confessed her love to you."

"But why would she think I would do something so inhuman? I would never laugh at something as serious as this, if it was because of me from Victory, that game is at least 3 years old and-"

"Re;birth1, you teased her when she was honest at you being friends, that's why she's scared."

"Wait a nepping second, first of all, that was a different Neptune, not me, and second, you can't compare the seriousness of someone confessing their love and someone admitting they're at least friends with each other, I don't even know why that Noire didn't confess her love for me in that scene, it was a perfect moment too, and instead she just went for the safe route, which as you know how it ended, it wasn't so safe."

 _Because you didn't get the hint at the pudding scene, probably, just saying._ Histoire thought to herself.

"So I really didn't do anything wrong, it was that Noire that fucked up her moment, and just because of that our Noire is scared? That doesn't sound like the prideful workaholic Lastation goddess I know. I'll bring some sense into her."

"Hopefully you can, I tried my best to make her being more honest with her feelings during all of VII, but she was never completely direct, without mentioning we had to deal with K-sha and that took out a lot of screen time for her development with you."

"Don't worry Uni, she knows that we already know her feelings towards me. That should make things easier, right?"

* * *

"Noire! Nowaru! Nowa-chan!" Neptune arrived outside Noire's room.

"Don't call me that!" Noire yelled from inside.

"Noire, please come out!"

"I already did."

It took a few seconds for Nep to get it. "Haha, so funny Noire. I'm serious! Please come out of your room."

"No, I'll never go outside anymore. Every living person in the world knows every inch of my body from outside, and a bit of inside too when the cameras focused on my fingers. I practically don't feel shares anymore, so I can't transform at all. I'm not fit to be a goddess of a nation anymore, I'll just stay here, hidden from everything."

"That's crazy Noire, what will you eat?"

"We don't need to eat, remember we stayed 3 years in that graveyard without eating."

"Ah, that's true. Still Noire, please come out!"

"Why? Considering the number of times you have called me Lonely Heart, this ending seems fitting for me."

"Come on Noire, you know it was just teasin- uh… you don't… you don't know by memory the exact precise number, right?"

"Wh-what? O-of course not, what kind of autistic person would keep every single time you used that word ordered by date in a hidden folder next to the Purple Heart's ass folder on their PC, of course not me! I would never-"

 _Man, did my words really affect her THIS much? I thought I could say anything without consequences because of main character privileges, but I guess that wasn't the case at all, if only I knew beforehand… No! There's no point in regretting the past, what happened, happened, the present is what matters, and I need to fix this now._

"-certainly I'm not the person who nude filtered-"

Noire was interrupted by a familiar sound coming from outside.

"Noire!" As she expected, Neptune transformed into Purple Heart. "Open the door of your room right now."

"Never."

"Really?" Purple Heart took off all her clothes, then destroyed them with her sword. "I'm naked right now, if you don't open that door I'll fly to the nearest TV station and masturbate on live TV destroying my nation too, do you want that?"

"O-of course not!"

 _I don't like that she stuttered._ "Then you know what to do."

Noire opened the door, but it still had a lock, only Noire's head was peeking outside, you could still see tears in her red eyes from all her crying.

Purple Heart didn't lose a single second, she jumped at Noire's face and kissed her. She kissed with everything she had, she put all her feelings on this kiss, a kiss to express to Noire how she truly feels, but… Noire didn't return the kiss, she didn't close her eyes, she didn't even blink. After a confused Purple Heart stopped and let her go, Noire fully opened the door, raised her right hand, and...

 _ **THUD**_

…slapped Purple Heart right in the face, the blow knocked her to the floor.

"Too late. You did this too late." Noire closed the door again.

A few minutes passed and the only thing Purple Heart was doing is caressing her cheek, the slap actually wasn't that painful, but for some reason she felt the most powerful pain ever.

 _Yeah, I guess I was too late, wasn't I?_

…

…

…

 _Maybe, I can't fix this now._

…

…

…

She just lay in the ground, contemplating her misery.

"Looks like you need a bit of help here."

 _That voice…_ "MAGES.!"

* * *

"Not to be rude MAGES., but wasn't your apparition a bit convenient?"

MAGES. and Neptune retreated back to one of the rooms to get Neptune a change of clothes. She seems to have recovered a bit.

"This isn't the first time we've meet when you most needed of my assistance, but I have to say that this time my arrival wasn't an accident." MAGES. pulled out her portable computer. "Take a look at this website."

"Huh? Looks empty."

"It shouldn't be empty, this is which stands for , it measures and monitors how much Noire represses her sexual urges constantly on real time, some years ago Histoire asked me to use my knowledge of magic and science to create a permanent spell that tracks Noire's body and displays the results in this website, since then I have been monitoring this site until today it filled to the limit and went empty, so I headed here immediately. I was always the Plan B in case you failed."

"Damn, Histy doesn't really trust me, does she?"

"Maybe, but don't worry, you're still an essential part of this operation, this doesn't end here, it's not just the website. Remember how I was able to get to the Re;birth1 dimension thanks to my research of traveling through space? Well, some months ago I finished my research of traveling through time. I perfected time travel! Why bother trying to convince the whole world that Noire isn't a pervert and try to make up with her now when you can go back and prevent this to happen in the first place."

"Really MAGES.? That sounds awesome."

"Actually… it's only possible to travel to the past… and you don't actually travel, you transport your mind to when your body was at the time, so you substitute your past self with your future self… but those are just small details. Behold!" MAGES. pulled an artifact from her hammerspace. "The Hyperdimension Gadget #8, the Time Leap Machine! Now put this on."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yeah, you can only go back 9 months, right after VII ended, so you have to do it now. The situation is getting worse and worse by the second, the news already got to other dimensions, even the generals are calling Noire a slut now, even though she's a completely different Noire from the one in their dimension."

"Wait, you mean the generals from Noire's spin-off, right?"

"Of course, what else could I mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget it MAGES., so I just put this." Nep put on some kind of headphones. "Like this?"

"That's it. Remember the website "

"I don't think I can forget a name like that."

"You have to monitor it constantly from your N-gear, it's your main status screen for this operation, if it fills to its limit Noire will immediately start masturbating in public again and the operation will be over, so you need to get together with her before that happens. She lasted the last 9 months because you weren't trying to do anything on purpose, but if you actively lure her she will snap a lot sooner, so you need to think thoroughly your actions and be careful while at the same time win her over, think of it like the tsundere route of a visual novel, except that if you screw it up she will not only hate you, but she also ends humiliated to the world, so don't ruin it, got it?"

"I- I think so."

"Well, good luck. Operation Wyrd starts right now."

MAGES. started the machine, and a light seemed to surround Neptune, then everything went blank.

 _Good luck, Neptune. You will need it._


End file.
